


The 5 things Vala Mal Doran remembers about her mother

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday (CrevanFox), LaterTuesday



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/LaterTuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick little 5 things written for sg1_five_things on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 things Vala Mal Doran remembers about her mother

I. _Her Long Black Hair_

Even though it was short and streaked with grey by the end, it's how she wore it when Vala was young that she remembers best.

Sometimes, off world or on Earth, or in a million places that her mother has never been, Vala catches sight of a woman with the same hair and for a second she thinks it's her.

 

II. _The Disease that killed Her_

She can remember long days taking care of her, the smell of the healer with his herbs and tonics, the face her mother made when she tried to hide her pain.

She remembers being grateful when it was finally over.

 

III. _Her Cooking_

No one in the entire universe can cook quite like her mother used to, and she'd know, she's traveled most of it.

 

IV. _Her Disappointment_

the look on her face the first time Vala got caught pulling a scam was almost enough to make her give up her career as a con artist and thief before it ever began.

Almost.

 

V. _that feeling of safety, tucked into her mothers arms_

Vala misses that feeling. It's been so long since she felt that safe, and that cared for and that loved, she's almost forgotten it.

She wishes she could have given that same feeling to her daughter.


End file.
